warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Migliod's Menagerie
Migliod the Mad was an aptly-named wizard who desired ultimate power. Devoid of care or conscience, Migliod experimented upon many horrible beasts in an attempt to create an army of Thralls with which he could conquer the world. Like all madmen, his plan was destined to fail. Migliod's methods involved the use of enchanted horns which could be sounded to call his beasts to him. The beasts were not always pleased to be summoned which led Migliod to much misfortune at the claws of his would-be servants. As his wits begin to escape him, he fled into the Maw with what was left of his menagerie, never to be heard from again. Milgliod's Menagerie is a Warhammer Online lair. Location * Zone: The Maw * Coordinates: 40000, 54000 Rider's Horns Several horns have been located around the world which give this message when activated: Something in the world has changed. These horns are the enchanted horns Migliod used to summon his beasts. Eight Doors The lair contains eight doors arranged around a giant tower with a closed gate. Activating a Rider's Horn will summon one of the following bosses to a door. You have to wait a few minutes after a boss's death to be able to activate the following horn. *Graveshroud, a winged nightmare. ** Summoned by the High Pass horn at 28150, 29900, hanging from a tree. ** Spawns at Door 1. *Traugonaith, a dragon. ** Summoned by the Norsca horn at 61000, 36000, in a cave called Spindekraken. It's to the right in the first junction as you enter the cave, hanging in a gap in the rocks in the upper level. ** Spawns at Door 2. *Soarmange, a manticore. ** Summoned by the Reikland horn at 23000, 46000, hanging inside a tent at the Runehammer Gunworks Battlefield objective. ** Spawns at Door 3. *Hornblade, a rhinox. ** Summoned by the Praag horn at 11000, 38000, in the beginning of the cave. ** Spawns at Door 4. *Offalgut the Hungry, a chaos troll. ** Summoned by the Troll Country horn at 54000, 37500, hanging from a bridge. ** Spawns at Door 5. *Ruggog, a Chaos Giant. ** Summoned by the Nordland horn at 48000, 52000, hanging from a house in the Salzenmund public quest. ** Spawns at Door 6. *Warbragh, a dragon ogre. ** Summoned by the Chrace horn at 35000, 2000, hanging from a tree in the Plain of Bone. ** Spawns at Door 7. *Rathrek, a hydra. ** Summoned by the Marshes of Madness horn at 60100, 33480, hanging from the Tree of Beards. ** Spawns at Door 8. Gallery Image:Rider's Horn Troll Country 001.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from bridge Image:Rider's Horn Troll Country 002.jpg|Map of Troll Country location of Rider's Horn Image:Rider's Horn Troll Country 003.jpg|Chat message shown when Rider's Horn is activated Image:Rider's Horn Marshes of Madness 001.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from the Tree of Beards Image:Rider's Horn Marshes of Madness 002.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from the Tree of Beards Image:Rider's Horn Marshes of Madness 003.jpg|Map of Marshes of Madness location of Rider's Horn Image:Rider's Horn Chrace 001.jpg|Map of Chrace location of Rider's Horn Image:Rider's Horn Chrace 002.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from tree in Chrace Image:Rider's Horn Chrace 003.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from tree in Chrace Image:Rider's Horn High Pass 001.jpg|Map of High Pass location of Rider's Horn Image:Rider's Horn High Pass 002.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from tree in High Pass Image:Rider's Horn High Pass 003.jpg|Rider's Horn hanging from tree in High Pass Image:Graveshroud.jpg|Graveshroud, one of the bosses Image:Traugonaith_loc.jpg|Traugonaith in front of the second door from the left in Migliod's Menagerie Category:Warhammer Online